


And You Left Before You Even Knew

by wovi_vuori



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wovi_vuori/pseuds/wovi_vuori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirit thought that Stein would always be around. He could've swore that he had enough time left to tell his former meister what he truly felt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Left Before You Even Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story from my account on Instagram (@spirit_senpai) and it is my first post on here. I don't expect much of anything really since this fandom is rather dead now, but I have so many stories for Spirit, Stein and for Yu Yu Hakusho x.x I don't know...I hope someone reads this and likes it a little :/ Oh, and I apologize for grammar and spelling, this story was such a short post that I didn't bother with paragraph separations or anything. Alright, enough with all the self-conscious stuff, enjoy. Hopefully.

I can't stand this day....It's your birthday, that one day you never acknowledge. That one day that you always ignored just because you didn't want to move towards an end; you always wanted to stay here, in this time, in this moment, ruthlessly pursuing all that fascinated that depraved mind of yours. Now...Well now this is a day that forever changed everything in this world, just like it had when you first came. I'm amazed at the turn out here, the amount of people who came even though they fear you; gods they fear you so, just as I had. I regret it. I regret letting my fear tear away all those years, and letting it keep a divide between us for ensuing months after you came back...but I guess you never really left that whole time did you? You were still here, still in Deathcity this whole time, and I did nothing but cower away and fall into a false sense of security that whole time. I should have let that be your proof. You could have easily sought me out again for any number of your twisted, disturbed reasons; all in the name of science. But you never did, you had let me be, and I had let that fact fall through the cracks when I again saw you. Death, I wish I could go back....Because looking at you now...How am I supposed to make up that time? How am I supposed to show you that someone truly did accept you and your eccentric ways? How, Stein, can I show you how much I truly love you when you can no longer hear me? All I can do is to look down upon your stitched, porcelain face, still holding a hint of insanity, and let my tears fall down onto your cold, pale skin. I can only hope that my sincere tears of pain and regret will reach you in the beyond, conveying everything I never told you, everything I never did, and everything I truly regret now before they pull me away and close that lid and bury you in the grave along with all my future aspirations for what could have been. Franken Stein...Please come back to me...and let me tell you even just once that I love you.


End file.
